


Lost

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hump_day101, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now We Say Goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hump_day101 HDWC, with the prompts angst and "I lost the perfect girl." And with 100quills prompt #37, "Where?"

Harry stood on the steps of Hogwarts, ignoring the blood that flowed down his arm and side, ignoring the blood that coated the steps and door of the school, and ignoring the Death Eater bodies at his feet. None of those things mattered to him now. The battle was over, and the wounded students and teachers had been taken up to the Infirmary. There was just one student who had not passed under Harry's watchful gaze.

A small part of him believed that she had been injured much earlier in the fight and had perhaps been taken up to the Hospital Wing before Harry got to the door, but the larger part of his mind, the part that knew what a tough fighter she was, didn't believe it. She wouldn't have gone down so quickly.

Harry finally abandoned the door he had defended, allowing the others to get to safety, and began searching the grounds, picking his way between divots of grass and parts of bodies. He had to find her.

Harry slowly made his way down to the lake. There, on the shore, he caught just a hint of ginger hair. But it couldn't be her. It couldn't be. Harry tried to think of another student - any student - with red hair, but his exhausted mind refused the task. Harry didn't think his feet had moved, but suddenly he was beside the figure, turning it over.

 

Ginny.

He had failed to protect her, just as he had failed Sirius and Albus. He had given her up to save her, but she had refused to leave his side. And now he had failed her. He had lost her.


End file.
